Princess Lana
Princess Lana is a character in the separate cartoon and comic book continuities of Captain N: The Game Master. While the two versions of the character share some common personality traits and backstory, the comic book version of Princess Lana is more aggressive. Princess Lana is the very beautiful regent and current ruler of Videoland in the absence of her father, King Charles. She also leads the N Team and lives in the Palace of Power. She is voiced by Venus Terzo. Cartoon Personality Princess Lana is ruling Videoland in the absence of her father, King Charles, who was banished to the Mirror Zone by Mother Brain. After enduring a seven-year siege on the Palace of Power from Mother Brain's forces, Lana was filled with despair. However, when the Ultimate Warp Zone opened and brought Kevin Keene to Videoland to be Captain N, things turned around, and Lana became happy again. Abilities Princess Lana's greatest asset is her leadership ability. She is a skilled planner and motivator who inspires both her subjects and her fellow team members to cooperate with her plans. Lana usually does not directly participate in battles, but is shown to be a good shot on a few occasions. ("Gameboy," "The Lost City of Kongoland") Relationships with Other Characters Kevin Keene Lana was initially upset at Kevin for not agreeing to help them, but she soon comes to trust Kevin and have confidence in him after he rescues her from Mother Brain. He apologizes for not taking her seriously earlier, and then she says she should apologize to him (for what reason is unspecified, perhaps for expecting him to immediately assume his role as a hero). ("Kevin In Videoland") Simon Belmont Simon is obviously attracted to Lana, hugging her (sometimes to her annoyance) and using terms of respect and affection such as "Princess," "Your Cuteness," "Princess Darling," and "fair Princess" to refer to her. ("Kevin In Videoland") Simon claims to be "the highest-ranking officer of Her Highness' court" and "her dearest friend", though whether Lana agrees with that is uncertain. Despite these claims, he doesn't take Lana's kidnapping seriously at all. ("Kevin In Videoland") Supposedly, Lana had a two-headed gold coin of Simon (inscribed with the words "My Hero") minted in his honor, though no dialogue supports this, and he could have had it made himself. ("Kevin In Videoland") After the first season, Simon seems to realize and accept that Lana is more attracted to Kevin than she is to him, and he starts to focus more on helping the team than on trying to win Lana's affection. In one episode, when Dr. Wright must use a mantra to activate an injection of elixir to cure Kevin of a video virus, Lana says the mantra is always something personal. Kid Icarus and Mega Man suggest names, and Simon remarks "I must admit, he has always been fond of you, Your Highness." ("Germ Wars") Mega Man Mega Man is respectful of Lana and is pleased to serve her. Lana says Mega Man fought "bravely and well" during the seven-year siege on the Palace of Power. ("Kevin In Videoland") Kid Icarus Kid Icarus is respectful of Lana and considers serving her to be just doing his duty. Lana says his loyalty has never diminished during the seven-year siege on the Palace of Power. ("Kevin In Videoland") Duke Duke seemingly wanted Lana to acknowledge his contribution and barked at her for it, so she did and petted him. ("Kevin In Videoland") Lyle Prince Lyle is Lana's big brother who ran away to Tetris two years before "The Trouble With Tetris." Comic Princess Lana also appears in the Captain N: The Game Master comic. Gallery See Princess Lana/Gallery Video Category:characters Category:cartoon characters Category:comic book characters Category:N Team members Category:females Category:Royalty Category:Heroes